


Kurbastian Shops Home Depot

by cinder1013



Series: Home Depot for All Your Bondage Needs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Home Depot, M/M, Nicknames, Shopping for BDSM Supplies at Home Depot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian shop for bondage supplies at Home Depot and run into the last person Kurt wants to see in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurbastian Shops Home Depot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by cwshowspodcast. I don't know how or when Seb became Kurt's boyfriend in this, but it works for the story. It's AU if you dislike Sebastian and hopeful if you do like him.

"How will you know that you won't enjoy something if you don't try it?"

"Fine, all right? But how will we even get, you know? We're too young to go in a sex toy shop." Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears. 

"You're too cute when you blush," his boyfriend teased, tweaking his nose. Kurt nipped at the tip of his finger. "Mouthy too. You know I like that." Digging into his bedside drawer, Sebastian tossed a fist full of cards onto the bed. 

"Fake IDs again? Those were really, you know, fake."

"No, no, my precious pumpkin," Sebastian said. Kurt coughed, hearing his boyfriend's latest attempt at a pet name. "What I was looking for was this." He held up a bright, orange credit card. "For all our kinky needs."

****  
Kurt giggled like a naughty schoolboy, which is kind of what he was, as he and his boyfriend pushed their cart through Home Depot. 

“So where to first?” Kurt asked looking around them at all the different things. His eyes grew large as he wandered over to a whole spool of sturdy rope. It was striped in pink and silver and it would go perfectly with the chrome on his headboard. “It sparkles.” 

“Yes, yes it does.” Sebastian smirked at him. “That’s a good rope.” Stepping forward, he tested the inch thick rope, tugging on it. “Nylon. That’s what we want unless it’s actually going to touch skin. It’s not soft enough to touch your skin.” 

“I thought that was what the wrist cuffs and stuff were for,” Kurt whispered. Sebastian was speaking entirely too loudly and it made him blush. 

“It is indeed, but have you ever heard of Japanese rope bondage? It’s something to consider.” He looked over the choices. “Not these ropes though. We’d have to special order ropes for that.” He ran his salacious gaze up and down Kurt’s body. “You would look really good like that. It’s like creating art.” 

Kurt couldn’t stop blushing. 

They filled their cart with various ropes, clips, and two pulleys. “I want to be able to completely suspend you,” Sebastian said. “You’ll love it. It’ll help you relax.” 

“I think sex already helps me relax,” Kurt whispered. 

“You don’t have to whisper, my little cranberry muffin."

"Cranberry?" Kurt screeched. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt’s head whipped up, his gaze coming face to face with his father’s. “Dad?”

“What’s going on? You told me you hate this store.” 

“Hate is a strong word,” Kurt protested weakly. He could hear his boyfriend behind him, giggling and he started thinking up several different ways he could pay Sebastian back for that later.

“I believe you said, I would rather puke on your shoes.” 

“Mahnolo Blahniks. I said, I would rather puke on my Mahnolo Blahniks.” 

“Those are shoes, right?”

“Yes, Dad, those are shoes.” 

"So, uh, what do you need 20 feet of rope and a pulley for?"

"Umm, science project?" Kurt was sure he was blushing hard enough to pass for a radish. Why hadn't he worn his steel grey sweater today? It went much better with his blush. 

"Didn't you have Physics last year? What kind of project for Anatomy do you need rope for?"

"Umm..."

His boyfriend jumped in. "It's my project, Sir. Kurt is helping me." Alright, Kurt thought, he was forgiven for laughing now. 

Burt nodded. "Well, be home by curfew," he told them. 

Kurt nodded back and ran for the register, his boyfriend hot on his heels. Seb was laughing again. Kurt was going to have to punish him for that. 

“Wait up, sweetie buns!” Seb called, laughing some more. 

Oh yes, Kurt was definitely going to have to hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Links for You:
> 
> [Kurt's Mahnolo Blahniks](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/manolo-blahnik-koyina-sandal/3254964?origin=category)
> 
> [Japanese Rope Bondage](https://encrypted-tbn2.google.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTzXm-Th7Zfx2niw6OrJvSiJc6vcrwpEU8wIfBnJnm0rsdKLdDy)
> 
> This story was somewhat inspired by an old story by adam called [Spatula](http://web.archive.org/web/20090327224311/http://minkland.dreamhost.com/shaft9.htm)


End file.
